


Blood Rivalries

by GuardianOwlet



Category: Stargate - Fandom, Stargate SG1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOwlet/pseuds/GuardianOwlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala meets a long lost...somebody</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Rivalries

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece I found on my computer from when I was completely Stargate obsessed. I meant it to have a few chapters, so I will see if I can match this.

Vala, whilst re-clipping her hair, kicked the Goau'ld cargo ship into action, literally. Her first thought as she took off, leaving behind a large mob of angry villagers, was:

 _Daniel is_ not _going to be happy with this._

Her second thought? Well it was just plain 'Vala' like:

_Damn! I really should have showered before I took this ship..._

 

Unfortunatelly Vala's thoughts were put on hold, as three Ha'tak class vessels were leaving the atmosphere of the small planet.

"Je hais vos tripes," Vala muttered, using one of the new curse phrases that Daniel had (not happily) taught her, "Extremely, 'Je hais vos tripes’. Um, hello? Vala calling the Odessy? I'm in need of," Vala paused, "....assistance."

 

Static came back from the intercom, "ValaMalDoran, am I correct in assuming that the mission was not a success?" Teal'c's voice crackled above the static.

 

_Well...not exactly. It was a rather big succes for me though..._

"Thats right, Muscles. It would seem that the people of this planet did not wish to trade anything for their ships, let alone weapons grade naquada!"

 

"So you took one anyway!"

 

Vala rolled her eyes, "Get off Mitchell! Or I'll sick Daniel on you," she paused again, "once he gets better..."

 

"Right sick an archeoligest on me! That'll hurt! Whats he going to do? Bully me with words? Haven't you heard the phrase, 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me'?"

 

"No CameronMitchell, I have not." Teal'c interrupted, "What do these supposed 'Sticks and stones' entail?"

 

Mitchell began mumbling something about 'aliens' and how they 'should just keep their windpipe shut'.

 

Vala wondered what the 'windpipe' was, but decided to end the conversation there, "Alright Muscles, are you going to let him talk about Daniel that way? Do your thing!" Vala waited patiently, give or take a bit of humming and a lot of glancing behind her at the three mother ships.

 

"I am sorry ValaMalDoran, it would seem Mitchell is unable to talk to you anylonger, he is... indesposed at the moment."

 

Vala gave a small smile, she would be paid back by Cam later, but for now she was content. "Thanks Muscles, could you pretty please fire a big nasty weapon at these here mean ships? It would seem they have misstaken me for someone else..." Vala battered her eyelashes, even though she knew the Jaffa couldn't see her.

 _But he'll be imagining it! ,_ she thought.

 

Moments later a blue beam came hurteling out of the Odessy, stricking first one of the ships and then consuming the other two also.

 

"Well that was uncalled for."

 

Vala spun around, Zat already pointed in the direction of the voice, only to find the there was a staff weapon at the ready, aimed at her position. "Oh, hello," she said, eyeing the human man before her, "how about we put down these weapons, and make things a little more... interesting?"

 

The man ran his free hand through his black hair, "It would seem you've put me off," he fingered one of his blonde highlights, "you see, you just stole my line."

 

Vala cocked her head, "Well, I'm sure that thats not all I've stolen." she tossed her hair.

 

The young guy nodded, "See, there you go again! Now thats just plain rude..."

 

Vala looked him up and down; he had on long leather pants, and no shirt, only an unzipped leather jacket. His hair was jet black with blonde highlights tipping his fringe. The young mans eyes were a greyish blue, he had a small looped earing and a ruinic tattoo winding down from his left pec to his abs.

 

"Enjoying the view?" the man looked at Vala, "I mean I can't _really_ blame you for," he cleared his throat, "taking an interest."

 

"Forgive me for not playing to your ego, but I already have a boyfriend."

 

The boy pouted, "Now how come all the good ones are taken? That man is a lu-cky guy."

 

Vala laughed, "I see you have no such apologies."

 

The mans face darkened, "I'm glad you noticed. Now," his appearence righted itself, "what is a little lady like you doing out here stealing a ship?"

 

"I don't really like the term stealing."

 

He cocked his head.

 

"I was merely..." Vala searched for a word.

 

"Borrowing?" the man provided.

 

"Exactly! Borrowing! Though I did ask to borrow it. Not directly of course but, well, you know..." Vala tailed off.

 

The guy nodded, "My, my, my. I am yet to know the name of my most ravishing guest."

 

"Prisoner."

 

"Well that is, I will admit, a most peculiar name. Is it 'yetorian'?"

 

"Vala, if you must know Vala mal Doran."

 

Surprise flashed through the man’s eyes.

 

"And you are...?"

 

"Triton.” He muttered, looking confused.

 

"And a last name?" Vala flung the question in the air.

 

He looked at her, hard, "Triton," he said, "Triton mal Doran."

**Author's Note:**

> Je hais vos tripes: According to google translate, this means 'I hate your guts'  
> How adorable was I? Considering this a curse...:D


End file.
